


Ifunny short stories

by Luv_bug1999



Category: Ifunny, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_bug1999/pseuds/Luv_bug1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things on Ifunny inspire me to write. I'm finally putting them somewhere.  If you want/need/would like a longer more involved story of any of the short stories I write, just leave me a comment and I'll take a lookie loo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post/picture about growing hearts to find your soul mate!

Has science gone too far? Nobody asks because nobody cares. They're just happy to get what they want, happy that their lives are made easier with less heartache, one less thing to worry about. Scientists have invented a serum that reacts with the chemicals in your brain and signals from your heart and some third thing that's all knowing to make your heart glow when you meet your soul mate. My name is Ezekiel and I got the shots. Why wouldn't I? Every body at my school was getting it so I did too. That was my first mistake. 

Now in order for my story to make you say *gasp* that's awful!, I have to give some background. Just...hang with me here. I'm not exactly the most popular guy in school. And by that, I mean everybody hates me. In my defense, it's not my fault they refuse to actually learn at school and I'm the one answering all the questions. I'm the top of my class in every class. Except, drum roll please, gym! I can't climb the rope, can't run the mile in under 10 minutes, can't lift the weights. I'm prime bully bait. Because this is my worst class, meat heads like Luke decide to have a little fun with me...every...fucking...day. I can't catch a break. Stealing my clothes while I'm in the shower, Whipping me with towels, flicking me in the ear, locking me in lockers, any way he can make my life just a touch more hell like they'll do it. Now that you have my classic woe is me story, let's get back to the point where my world got fucked over in as little as one heart beat. 

Today was just like any other. Walking alone through a gauntlet of sneers and glares to my oh so favorite class. I hung back so I could be the only one in the locker room getting ready. Apparently Luke planned for that. Waiting for me grinning ear to ear was the meat head himself. 

"Tried to wait it out, huh fuckwad" he said with a chuckle. 

"Just leave me alone douche" wow. That's a mighty brave thing to say when I'm shaking in my god damn converse. Luke's smile faltered and he started towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for the ass kicking I new was coming. As if on cue, Luke grabbed me and shoved me up against some lockers, my feet barely brushing the floor and I groaned. 

"Listen here you little shit-" he started but got cut short. Before I opened my eyes, my heart started to beat faster and it felt like my chest was on fire. I could feel lukes hands start to tremble as he muttered no no no no. What the hell is happening?? I slowly opened my to see a faint glow coming from both my chest and lukes. My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"Oh fuck no!" We both said in unison. I pushed Luke's hands off my chest and he stumbled back trying to find his footing but he failed and fell on his ass, all the while his eyes never leaving mine. Before I could say anything, he got up and stumbled his way out of the locker room running to god knows where. 

"I'm. So. Fucked."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr idea about suicide jumpers morphing into mermaids

I thought it was a myth. It could not possibly have been true. But I didn't care. I stared into the sea as I chocked back tears, one side of myself begging me to let go, to just jump and end it all. One side of me telling me it'll get better. That suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. You're weak the little voice in my head taunted. I know I said. I stepped off of the cliff and started fall to my end, the wind whipping my hair around, whistling a Solemn tune in my ear. And then....nothing. My vision went black, the feeling of being wrapped in a cold blanket surrounded me. I opened my mouth expecting to choke on the salty water but instead I took a deep breath filling my lungs with what felt like the freshest air on earth. Trying to kick and swim felt....so odd. I glanced down and let out a warbled scream. Instead of two legs, which was expected, there was a shimmery blue and gold fin. Slowly, I touched my neck and felt...gills???? This couldn't be happening. This is not happening. The rumors couldn't be real. People who commit suicide by jumping into the sea turning in to mermaids is crazy! But because of the fins I felt on my arms and the sudden ability to breath underwater, I'm just going to assume that the jury is true.


End file.
